


圣德尼回旋曲 Rondo of La Rue Montorgueil

by losojosde_Jo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is dead but Grantaire isn't, M/M, revolutionary boys pursuing deaths, 无病呻吟的刀子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losojosde_Jo/pseuds/losojosde_Jo
Summary: 格朗泰尔每天都平淡无奇的星期三下午醒来。他无数次在街垒日醒来，在街垒日看安灼拉死去。最后他找到了出路。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	圣德尼回旋曲 Rondo of La Rue Montorgueil

**Author's Note:**

> 土拨鼠日au

格朗泰尔在一个平淡无奇的星期三下午醒来。他的左臂被细小的带棱角的颗粒占据着，在他的血管和肌肉中神经质地跳跃叫嚣。格朗泰尔自认为是讨厌这种带着细密沙砾的刺感的——即使这时一颗子弹飞来，在横穿过柱子，木板和布料后打入这片血肉，他也无法体会到酸与麻之外的感觉。但他又是喜欢的，全身的感官在这一刻可以暂时越过偏头痛和醉鬼的呻吟向周围发散。丝状划痕随着光亮的玻璃条带拐过眼睑下的阴影直抵他的神经。他将酒瓶向架在自己臂弯上的头颅缓缓拨去，那条光带颤颤巍巍地保持在原来的位置，逐渐变得细长却更为刺眼。他在十几个钟头前喝干了这个瓶子里所有被他称为琼浆玉露的东西，然后昏睡不醒。现在这个瓶子上反射出阴天胡搅蛮缠的灰白让他唉声叹气。他喜欢明媚鲜亮的，热烈沸腾着的事物。只有身处各种器具嗡嗡响动，青年高声讨论的缪尚后厅才能让他暂时地从宿醉的浑浑噩噩中脱离出来，在自己的每一条血管中注入温暖的，鲜活的血液。格朗泰尔盯着倒影，一只灰色的鸽子在屋檐上站立，透过酒瓶凝视着他。  
柯林斯内充满了木屑和酒水——苦艾，黑啤和烧酒发酵的混合酸味，沉闷地笼罩着他。“见鬼的六月。”格朗泰尔在心里咒骂，机器人般的将自己的头抬起，接下来一点一点地左右挪动着他的前臂来缓解酸痛的感觉，脊椎上铜锈的齿轮在他身体里摩擦着叫喊。然后，像一台年久失修的机器发出轰鸣，他扶着桌子倚在右腿上。吱吱嘎嘎的摩擦声让他从午睡时刻里惊醒。齿轮停转后的寂静来得突然。柯林斯酒馆理应是日日夜夜热闹着的，无论是午后还是午夜，酒杯永远在木桌上和木纹与油漆碰撞，木椅永远在三脚和另一条孤独的脚之间变换着重心，扮演一匹日夜兼程的马匹。但这里除了他坐着的葡萄酒箱和那张摇摇欲坠的桌子，便什么也没有了。“都被拿去堆在街垒上了，”格朗泰尔对自己说。随后他意识到，自己正身处圣德尼街街垒包裹的四堵高墙中。“但这里该死的安静。”  
格朗泰尔走出了门，从这里向上看，可以看到掉落着粉屑的墙砖向天空延伸，木板依附其上，将自己安置在内部；而铁片——它们连成一片，将自己层层钉在房檐上，横的凹槽与竖的管道交错，备好铁钉等待下一个上十字架的受难者。他们流出的血将向下汇聚，随后又在下水道中被打散。然而这些十字架对于整座街垒的人来说是不够的，它们只好涌向地面，在麻厂街崎岖不平的石缝间流淌。  
格朗泰尔看到了ABC之友们。古费拉克垂着头倚在八磅炮轰开的缺口上，一只钩子拉扯着他的马甲才让他不至于掉下来；公白飞在街垒脚下躺着，他的衬衫保持着一种鲜红的颜色。在靠近下水道的地方倒下的是他们的工人，他的腹部中了一枪，胸前挨有刺刀捅过的痕迹。印植物著作的老人和跟踪探长的孩子平静地并排躺在一张桌上，夏日里的阴影为他们盖上黑色的纱布。  
于是，在火药，血迹与凌乱的尸体，在1832年6月6下午的巴黎中，格朗泰尔意识到街垒巷战已经结束，而他，恰好在酒精与混乱的梦境中错过了这一切。

酒醒如同幕布撕开。他的思想又突然恢复了清醒；酒醒像蒙住头脑的水汽那样消散，让位于现实的感到困扰。他没有见到安灼拉。庄严、沉静而壮美的领袖似乎从这样一幅处刑的画面中被刻意地摘走，就如德拉克洛瓦画中抹去克拉拉·莱辛，修拉笔下没有白色马甲般缺少灵魂般，让整座街垒缺乏巴黎晴空下的日光。 格朗泰尔并非不为其他朋友的逝去感到惋惜，但他确实对于安灼拉抱有不一样的感情。安灼拉不在这里让他抱着欣喜而惶恐的双重情感。他当然不希望看到美丽的云石雕像被子弹击碎轰然倒地的模样，但以一个艺术家，或是疯子的眼光来看，领袖又必须为此而死。他是圣德尼街回旋曲中的旋律A，当他的存在被抹去，回旋曲便不是回旋曲了。  
在木制阶梯的透过砸出的洞格朗泰尔看到剑的短柄散落地摆着，几小时前颤抖的喘息和金属插入血肉的阻尼浸染着泛着木屑的地板和充满划痕的天花板，使迟到的犬儒革命者能够想象宪兵们是如何将马靴踩在下面的人的蓝色制服上，然后背着一把又一把吉罗廷向上走去，去处决他们的囚徒。  
国民卫队距离安灼拉更近了，他们的脚步踩在咖啡馆的木制台阶上，发出陈旧的喘息。“起义青年的头儿，”几乎所有的宪兵都在安灼拉面前停下了，但有些人急促地越过他，搜寻着其他的革命者。他就是杀死炮兵的头儿，他们在窃窃私语。年轻的领袖仍然是沉静的，当他环抱双臂，面对着卫队时，格朗泰尔的心开始嗡嗡地震动起来。他听到激情的轰鸣声，他听到炎热夏日里教堂的钟声，他听到弹药穿透空气的爆裂，他听到一朵玫瑰最后的心跳。  


格朗泰尔终于在喧闹中醒来。啮齿动物灵敏地在木板之间穿梭，迫切地寻找着残存的酒液。他的左臂被细小的跳跃的颗粒占据着，在他的血管和肌肉中神经质地辗转叫嚣。在几个钟头前他一口气喝干了这个瓶子里所有被他称为琼浆玉露的东西，然后昏睡不醒。“借酒消愁”他因为自己的这个说法感到好笑，毕竟一个酒鬼并没有什么值得发愁的，他只要足够多的酒精——苦艾、黑啤或是烧酒，若是红酒更好——于是梦境才是他的现实，至于真正的现实，他向来使保持犬儒主义的态度的。  
几粒子弹被沾染着血迹的手传递，发出带着轻微回音的碰撞。那并不是一种悦耳的声响，更像一种让人生寒的预兆，金属的刮擦会一点一点地渗入耳中，让人觉得双手发酸无力，想将指甲尖用力地插向最近的物品，然后抓挠刮擦一番。格朗泰尔正是在这样的声音中被唤回现实的。“阿波罗怕是复活了”，他苦恼的摇摇头，疑心于街垒日之后的麻厂街为何还有人在，和他一同在这街垒中的伙伴一个不留地死了或是被俘虏了，那又是谁在这里施施然地开始另一场革命呢。或许是那些躲在楼里黑暗处的，被安灼拉称为人民的沉默的居民。  
随后格朗泰尔便否定了这个想法，当炮兵大喊开火与沉闷怪兽吼叫着吐出黑色榴弹，撞上家具，棺材与各种事物的混合体发出巨响的时候，他几乎可以确定这间屋子的外面发生的是一场革命。  
像一台年久失修的机器发出轰鸣，他扶着桌子倚在右腿上。缓缓挪向已经失去遮挡的窗口。厚重的云层在贴近地平线的地方辐散出缝隙光泽，缓慢地吞吐着，涌绕着。零零落落的人影在街垒的高耸身躯下移动。在火炮的轰鸣中，格朗泰尔忽然看到太阳在眼前爆炸，金色在沉沉的天色中炸裂，光线亮的近乎纯白。  
他看见安灼拉站在街垒的最高处。  
在炮火，红旗与曙光中，格朗泰尔发现自己回到了1832年6月6日的黎明。

已经是该死的第三次了。格朗泰尔揉着自己的手臂想着，拖着酸痛的左腿走向楼下。他不需要回忆就知道5秒钟后马吕斯会从外面冲进来，头上带着血，而古费拉克会在自己走出门后一边向一个宪兵射击一边向自己抱怨他那顶绝世美丽的帽子的亡失。而安灼拉，他会在下一声枪响后用光他的十五发子弹，拿起身边的剑捅向左侧的士兵。全部该死的一模一样。格朗泰尔清楚地知道在他们瞄准安灼拉的枪射出子弹的那一瞬间，他又会再一次地回到他醒来的黎明时分。他现在确信了，上帝的火帽枪和脑子一定都是不好使的，才把他们打得半死不活，然后遗弃在1832年6月6日这一天。  
见鬼的星期三。格朗泰尔在前两遍循环中几乎什么也没做。第一次他秉持着怀疑的态度，认为这只是将死之人的幻影，于是抱着酒瓶地坐在楼房的屋顶看着革命者一个接一个地倒下。这并非是冷酷使然，只是要让一个以为自己死了的醉鬼去改变这一切实在是不可能的事情。他的视线最后顺着两栋楼房之间的缆绳滑过窗台，停留在红色背影上。宪兵已经举起了枪，他注视着金色头发向后颤动，随即被黑暗包裹。  
他突然想起聚会的场景来。在小团体的聚会上，安灼拉通常是沉默地隐匿着的，他常常坐在一张单人桌旁，与他的朋友们隔开稍许距离。至于原因，我们可以将它归结于安灼拉领袖的身份，他并非总是站在他的朋友身边，而是漂浮在半空中，仿佛处于另一个水平面来俯瞰全局。他往往在被酒精浇灌的高谈阔论中沉默地倾听，或是选择与公白飞在一旁勤恳地工作。他们一个是用大理石雕刻的阿波罗而另一个，是被进步女神的意愿填满心胸的宠儿。有时当夜色降临，古费拉克会将他温暖的双臂搭在他们两人的肩上，他用他闪光的眼睛和柔和的嘴角鼓励着他们。在得到微小得近乎难以察觉的回应后，他会无奈地直起身子，走向格朗泰尔并挑起新的话题。 格朗泰尔认为古费拉克是天性乐观的人，他并未就此被轻易打败。他会用手指敏捷地夹住公白飞眼镜的镜架并迅速将它摘走，并在审视一番闪着光的薄片与金属镜腿后，将眼镜架在自己的鼻梁上。作为他顽劣举动的回应，也为了夺回他的视力，公白飞只能疲惫地起身投降，融入夜色中。至于安灼拉，古费拉克发现比起对付公白飞，把他推进ABC朋友的喧闹中似乎是一个无解的难题。但他也很快找到了解决方法。古费拉克就好像这群青年的心脏，不间断地跳动着，维系着每一个人并使他们成为朋友。因此，他成为了这个小团体的中心，而作为中心，他只需将这里的其他人推向安灼拉原本坐着的地方。因此古费拉克会将他自己的脑袋毫无形象地靠在安灼拉的膝盖上。当他这么做时，总会有人——通常是格朗泰尔在古费拉克的暗示下，伸出手将那些书和文件推到一边。尽管安灼拉的怒气可以用显而易见来形容，朋友会的成员们终究会将他们的阵地转移到这里。"安灼拉终于参与了我们的聚会"古费拉克高兴地宣布，没有给安灼拉反驳的机会。这如同他们在穆赞咖啡馆的一套程序，如果公白飞或者安灼拉加入了盛会的队伍，那一定是出于古费拉克的撺掇或要挟。  
所以当古费拉克大喊着让格朗泰尔帮他看看自己绝美的帽子到底被轰去哪里了的时候，他终于开始相信这一切的真实性了。格朗泰尔感到庆幸，庆幸自己仍然以另一种方式在街垒中存在。但另一方面他又是惶恐的，他就像一个将死却无法死去的人被困在一段不存在的记忆中，而这段记忆中又有他所信仰的美好的事物，而每经历一次他的朋友们，他的领袖便会死去一次。格朗泰尔宁可早早地在街垒里死去，无法无数次活着，无数次地地看着一个生命被一遍又一遍的扼杀。  
他想安灼拉活着。他觉得自己是自私的，安灼拉是属于这场革命的，而他的生命也必然属于他美丽的patria，但他又执着地想要把他从那声枪声中剥离出来，或者说，格朗泰尔想将自己从这潭六月六日的鲜血中拉出来，使他免于窒息而亡。他明白安灼拉对他的想法定然是感到不屑的，他只觉得他拥有一个酒鬼所拥有的醉意和懦弱，怀疑和胆怯。就像他曾经的话一样：“你一点信仰也没有。”

Le bonheur est égoïste.所以在格朗泰尔的第四和第五个星期三里，他用尽各种方式来避免安灼拉的死亡时,但安灼拉却一次又一次地面对枪响，格朗泰尔一次又一次地看着他面对枪响。未来与数不尽的可能性从士兵与革命者的身体里撕扯出来。死神经过，带起的尘土纷纷飘落到那些尸体未合上的眼睛里，使他们染上近乎生机的色彩。恐惧与忍耐交织混合成汹涌的，延绵不息的波涛，不断击打着那些挣扎的灵魂们，用一个浪头将他们拍入海底，随即却又将濒死的人抬上海面，好让他们在短暂的窒息过后近乎绝望地咳出腥咸。他们之于死亡就好像秋叶从树上坠落般轻易而脆弱。格朗泰尔在陷入黑暗前忽然想起自己第一次听到安灼拉演讲的模样。那是普通的冬日的下午，安灼拉站在那间破烂陈旧的咖啡馆的后院里——纸片般的灰尘让人疑心起这二十年光景中是否有人踏足此地，那些倾吐着辉煌绚丽的火花的词句灼伤了空气，叫嚣着跃入听众的耳朵。安灼拉就站在那儿，用他的眼神，用他的声音演说。他的演说往往有双手的配合，它们在吸引那些青年学生的注意力的同时也在吸着周围的石砖和瓦片向他聚拢。  
然而要长久地俘获观众们绝对的注意力是艰难的。科学家所做的研究往往表明，当一位教授开始发表他冗长而学术的演讲时，他会发现自己的听众在约莫一个小时又十五分钟时开始精神涣散，失去聆听的兴致。那时他们将分散成无数小团体，轻声地聊天，而安灼拉对此一无所知。在一些偶然的情形下，人群响亮的笑声会从某一个角落里爆发出来，而罪魁祸首将会收到安灼拉带着责备的，严厉的目光。热闹的谈话会迅速冷却下来，这时安灼拉会继续他的演讲。而格朗泰尔——在某个阴影中注视着他。  
在停留于1832年6月6日的第七天里，当领袖擦着脸上的血，在炮火的间隙向他走来时，格朗泰尔嘟囔着：“我想我需要酒。”安灼拉的目光在他身上游移。这使他确确实实的红起脸来，他确实醉了。“听着，阿波罗”他摇摇晃晃地说， “我知道你会死在街垒，我知道我们都会。我在这见鬼的六月六日待了六天了，你可能不相信，但我已经看见你死了六次，该死的，还会有第七次。我知道一个自私的酒鬼自私地想要把你从这场革命中拉出来是不可能的，而你，你会嘲笑我懦弱，无知，没有信仰，但见鬼的我就是希望你活着。你有你的激情，你的信仰，但我，我只信仰你。”  
安灼拉听完格朗泰尔自暴自弃的叙述，他敬重，近乎温柔的看着格朗泰尔，这个人经受着一次又一次的循环见证着他一次又一次的死亡，但每个安灼拉都必须在命运前他都必然死去。安灼拉已经二十六岁，他已经成熟到可以洞察——哪怕只是一瞬，从他默许激情融入他的骨血并在他的血管中流淌，从动脉流向静脉时，他已经将自己置身于死亡中。他早早地给自己判处了无可饶恕的死刑。而格朗泰尔，这个无辜的酒鬼，看到了每一个安灼拉的死亡。  
安灼拉还是不可抗的被命运带着去了街垒上，他原以为格朗泰尔不忍心再看到他的死亡，而格朗泰尔终究是出现了。他决定喝下自己生命中最后一杯酒，他的血肉会变为醇美的酒水流过巴黎圣安托万郊外那条狭窄的街道每条沟缝。与安灼拉一起奔向死亡或许是他唯一期盼的结局了。在脚步声愈来愈响时他带着酒精洗涤的心与平静的微笑问安灼拉：  
“你允许吗？”  
格朗泰尔听到七天前同样的枪声，他听见子弹穿过血肉，金色的光线在眼前炸裂的声音。他左手仍然握着冰冷的酒瓶，但他的另一只手里握着灼热的，属于安灼拉的手。安灼拉在微笑，格朗泰尔感觉到安灼拉抓紧了他手又松开。他听见他们最后一次的微薄的心跳和钟声同时敲响终止符。

格朗泰尔再一次醒来。他躺在地上，安灼拉静静的斜靠在他身边。1832年6月6日的下午，格朗泰尔拖着含有子弹的躯体将死去的阿波罗摆在街垒的正中央。他将会继续带着关于夏天，关于百合花和关于安灼拉的记忆活下去，他确信他会活得很久，毕竟格朗泰尔又算得了什么呢？帕特里亚和死神要的只是太阳而已，无论他是星星也好尘埃也罢，在圣德尼街的回旋曲里都是不值一提的装饰音。

end.


End file.
